


A Mutually Beneficial Relationship

by mrs260



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fic, Sugar Daddy, transactional sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 10:12:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18134408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs260/pseuds/mrs260
Summary: Prompt: Your sugar daddy being younger than you.Garak's shop is losing money. Julian offers his help.





	A Mutually Beneficial Relationship

Garak restrained a sigh, but Julian looked over from the couch anyway. "Garak?"

"Doctor?" he replied innocently.

"You've been working on that for an hour. Do you feel like a break?"

Re-checking the calculations again wouldn't change the outcome. His reserve funds were not enough to cover the losses on the shop this quarter. He needed new inventory and had no latinum to purchase it. He closed his eyes and let Julian hear his next sigh. "No, my dear, I believe I'll stop for the night."

Julian looked searchingly at him and started to speak.

"Nothing you need to worry about, Doctor."

"You don't need to take out a loan, Garak. Just tell me how much you need and it's yours."

The humiliation stung, but he didn't let Julian see it. The younger man's offer was genuine and he meant it generously. And, realistically, Garak did need it.

He crossed to the couch and kissed Julian gently, then knelt on the floor between Julian's legs. Julian smiled down at him and opened his trousers.

He licked and kissed Julian's cock until Julian was fully hard, sucked him for a few moments, then Julian grasped his hair and he relaxed and let Julian fuck his mouth. It was enough to get him hard, and he stroked himself in time to Julian's soft little grunts. He swallowed when Julian came, and Julian's hands went to his neck. "Do you want me to suck you too, Garak?"

Garak nodded and stood; Julian's mouth on his cock when he'd already been stimulating himself made him come quickly. Julian pulled him down on the couch so they were lying together, kissed him, and whispered, "I love you."

"I love you too, my dear." He wasn't sure if it was the truth. Julian was intelligent, charming, astoundingly beautiful, kind, and generous... but the humiliation stung. "I'm afraid you are correct... I do need some funds."


End file.
